


Adrinette April 2019 Edition

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: This month, the prompts will be in the CNIA universe, between the end of CNIA and the beginning of Birds Flock Together (the future second story in the CNIA Universe).Hope you enjoy!





	1. Just Friends

**2019 edition!**

 

**So I'll be doing my best to keep up with this month's prompts. I'm doing adrinette april in the Chat Noir is Amazing Universe, so you know role Reversal/Reverse crush au!**

 

**Hope you enjoy! @adrinetteapril**

 

“What do you mean????” Adrien exclaimed, staring at his best friend, dumbfounded.

 

“I'm telling you, Alya told me that when she asked Marinette what she thought of you, she answered with ‘We're just friends.’” Nino explained, feeling bad.

 

Adrien sighed in defeat, placing his forehead on his desk. A groan soon followed as he sat up.

 

“I can't give up! I will keep trying to win Marinette's heart!” Adrien exclaimed, smacking his hand on his desk.

 

Nino smiled, glad to see his friend in good spirits. Though that moment was soon spoiled by his phone going off.

 

“Salut! How's it going?” Nino answered.

 

“Will Marinette be there too?” 

 

“Alright, see you in 30 minutes.” Nino finished, hanging up his phone.

 

“Was that Alya? And where are you taking me now??” Adrien asked as Nino grabbed his arm and, basically dragged him down the stairs and outside.

 

“Dude, we're going to go to the park and meet up with Alya and Marinette.” Nino explained, finally releasing Adrien's wrist as they got close to their destination.

 

“Wait! I'm not ready! Does my hair look ok???” Adrien panicked, trying to fix his hair.

 

“Hey guys!” Alya called out, waving at them.

 

Nino smiled and waved back, as they came closer he elbowed Adrien's side.

 

“Salut Adrien! Salut Nino!” Marinette greeted, a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey Mari! How has your day been so far?” Adrien asked, trying to play it cool.

 

And of course that's when his phone went off. And Adrien's 

 

_ “Hey look Ma I made it! Hey look Ma I made it! Everything's coming out pasteless, tasteless!”  _

 

“I love that song!” Marinette suddenly exclaimed, her hands clapped together, and a huge smile on her face.

 

Adrien was stunned for a moment, forgetting that his mother was calling him on his phone. Nino elbowed him again.

 

“Dude isn't that your mom?” Nino asked, causing Adrien to blink and panic to answer his phone.

 

“Maman!! I'm at the park with my friends!” Adrien exclaimed into the phone, his neck turning red from embarrassment.

 

Once off the phone he turned back to his friends, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling nervously.

 

Marinette was humming the song still.

 

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, noticing she wasn't paying attention.

 

“Yes? Sorry, I just really love that song!” Marinette explained, a slight blush on her face.

 

Alya moved over next to Nino as they watched the two oblivious dorks talk.

 

“They are meant for each other…” Alya stated quietly.

 

“If only they realized it.” Nino finished.

 

**Hope you enjoyed! Also to clarify this would take place right after CNIA, which isn't even complete yet, and during the beginning of Birds Flock Together, which is going to be a part 2 of CNIA. See you tomorrow for Day 2: Seat Buddies. Tata!!**

**< 3Luna**


	2. Day 2- Seat Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i said yesterday, all of Adrinette April will be in the CNIA universe, likely between what will be the end of CNIA and the beginning of Birds Flock Together. So in other words stuff may be said that hasn't even happened in CNIA yet. Be warned. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Based off a post by @portentous-offerings  
> Check my tumblr, @Marichat4lyf to see the post!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was just another school day for Adrien, or so he thought. He walked into class, sat in his seat and began doodling in his journal. Unaware that Marinette had just walked into the room.

 

Walking over to him, she cleared her throat. “So Alya is sick today.” 

 

Adrien jumped, surprised by Marinette. “Y-yeah! She dragged Nino out in the pouring rain to try to find Chat Noir and Ladybug, so Nino isn't coming to class today either.” Adrien explained, quickly closing his journal.

 

“So would you like to be seat buddies today?” Marinette asked, smiling warmly at him.

 

“MARI-KINS!!!” Cole exclaimed running towards her.

 

Marinette swiftly stepped up and leaned against Adrien.

 

“Hey Adrien, looks like we'll be seat buddies!!” Marinette exclaimed, as Cole jabbed his chest into the side of the desk.

 

Adrien was trying really hard not to instantly bust into dust. The love of his life was leaning very close to him.

 

“S-sure, sounds great!” Adrien managed to get out, scooting over to where nino sits, allowing her to sit next to him.

 

This was going to be a long day for Adrien. He was just glad he could text nino for advice.

 

Though that wasn't going to help him much. Since Nino was resting and wouldn't be responding to him.

 

A long day indeed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Remember that i write these the day before…. And as I write this my right ankle hurts, may have sprained it. Yea my foot hurts… anyways, tomorrow is Day 3: Embarrassing. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	3. Day 3 - Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An embarrassing moment from Marinette's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so today it's Marinette's side. This is something…. Nope not saying anymore! Read to find out!!! @adrinetteapril
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Marinette couldn't believe this was happening to her. She tripped and landed in a muddy puddle, soiling her skirt.

 

As she stood up she could feel her eyes start to water, hearing some chuckles from some students. All of a sudden a hand was outstretched in front of her. 

 

“Need a hand?” Adrien asked, smiling warmly at her.

 

She nodded and took his hand, standing up. Adrien took off his jacket and tied it around Marinette's waist, very carefully, and blushing the entire time. 

 

“T-There you go. That should work until you are able to get a change of clothes!” Adrien explained, smiling at her.

 

“Thank you Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed, a light blush on her cheeks.

 

“Come on, let's head to class, you can call Nathalie and tell her what happened. Or maybe just text her.” Adrien stated, walking along sinde Marinette as they headed to class.

 

She wasn't sure why, but she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear as her blush darkened just a smidge more.

 

The walk to the classroom was kept with small talk, and Adrien was proud that he didn't mess up speaking, or stumble over his words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Hope you enjoyed this slightly shorter one! See you all tomorrow for Day 4 - Hide Me! Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	4. Day 4 - Hide Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SLIGHT GORIZILLA SPOILERS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
> Sorry this is a bit late, i had a date last night and then got into an argument with my parents. But here we are!! Remember this month, all prompts are based in the CNIA Universe. @adrinetteapril
> 
> *********Slight Gorizilla spoilers**********
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

 

Adrien ran towards where he was meeting his friends. He was already running late.

 

“Plagg you insolent little cat, I'm going to feed you cheddar cheese for a week!” Adrien mumbled, not paying attention to where he was going.

 

*smack*

 

Adrien groaned, rubbing his head.

 

“I'm so sorry!!! Adrien?” Marinette asked, standing up and holding out a hand to help Adrien stand up.

 

“Marinette? What are you doing here?” 

 

Before she could answer a mob of people could be heard getting closer. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand.

 

“Let's go this way!” He exclaimed, as they ran towards the bakery.

 

Running inside through the apartment door and closing it behind them. 

 

“We should be safe now!” Adrien exclaimed, before realizing they were still holding hands, causing his face to turn bright red.

 

Marinette looked down at their hands, letting go of his with a blush on her face.

 

“S-So now what?” Marinette asked.

 

“W-well we can play Ultimate Mecha Strike III if you'd like.” 

 

“YEA!! *Ahem* I would love to!” 

 

And so, they went up into the apartment and played Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry it’s short, got a lot to do today, promise to get tomorrow's done though!! See you tomorrow for Day 5 - Clumsy. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	5. Day 5 - Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is set in the CNIA universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
> Marinette's pov again, so enjoy.
> 
> Remember this is in the CNIA Universe after CNIA and before Birds Flock Together.
> 
> @adrinetteapril
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

 

Marinette should've realized that today just wasn't her day from the minute she woke up. 

 

Having knocked her head against the headboard of her bed, slipped in the shower, and tripped walking down the stairs.

 

Why wouldn't she also trip while walking to class and land on her friend, Adrien.

 

“Are you ok, Marinette?” He asked her, a light blush on his face.

 

“I'm fine, just having a bad luck day.” Marinette explained, slowly getting off of Adrien.

 

They finally stood back up. Smiling at each other they walked to class.

 

“Your luck can't be that bad!” Adrien exclaimed as they walked.

 

“Let's see, smacked my head on my bed's headboard, slipped in the shower *Adrien's trying to NOT imagine that*, slipped down the stairs, and then tripped and fell on you! I'm probably the most clumsiest person in all of Paris. Maybe even in the whole world!” Marinette groaned.

 

Adrien chuckled. “I highly doubt you're that clumsy! It's impossible!” 

 

Before Marinette could respond her phone vibrated from a text message.

 

Checking her phone she chuckled. “Luna texted me, apparently her adventure in Vietnam with Max is going well!” She explained, showing Adrien the picture that showed Max and Luna taking a selfie together with some ruins behind them.

 

“Glad they're having fun!” Adrien smiled.

 

The two chatted a bit more as they entered class.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and yes, i will be hinting at what will be happening in chapter 20 of CNIA (Future final chapter of CNIA) and into Birds Flock Together. I wrote this today, after only getting 6 and a half hours of sleep. See you all tomorrow for Day 6 - Secrets. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	6. Day 6 - Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
> Ok so yea, most of this week I've been too tired at night to write the next day's prompt… so have a (late in my eyes) day 6 prompt!
> 
> Remember this is in the CNIA universe! Enjoy!!
> 
> @adrinetteapril

 

 

Marinette groaned, knowing exactly why Luna was calling her.

 

“How's the search for the Phoenix Miraculous?” Marinette asked, hopefully changing the subject.

 

“Nope! We are not talking about me. We're talking about you and Adrien!” Luna exclaimed.

 

“It's going good. Though I feel like he's hiding something from me… You don't think he knows, do you?” Marinette asked, plopping down onto her bed.

 

“Knows that you have a crush on Chat? Or knows that you're LB?” Luna asked, rustling could be heard on the other end.

 

“You know which one I mean!!! What if he knows and that's why he's stuttering more around me! What if….”” Marinette trailed off.

 

“Stop that! Quit putting yourself down! You realize that I would've never known you were LB if it wasn't for what happened. You wear pigtails as LB, while Marinette wears a bun and really, with your mother, no one would even suspect you as LB.” Luna explained. “Furthermore, I have a feeling he doesn't know your secrets. So calm down, and go hang out with him!! If I remember correctly, you promised you were going to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III with him today, and even though I'm in a different time zone, I believe you are late.” Luna stated.

 

Marinette knew Luna had a smirk on her face. “Thanks! Hey, you and Max have fun in Vietnam! See you when you come back!” 

 

With that Marinette hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and ran out to meet Gorilla who was waiting for her in the car.

 

“Sorry, to the Agreste Boulangerie Patisserie, s'il vous plait!” Marinette pleaded.

 

At the Agreste Boulangerie Patisserie.

 

“Plagg! Do you think Marinette knows??” Adrien asked his kwami, while pacing his room.

 

“I doubt it kid. I highly doubt she knows your Chat Noir.” Plagg answered, stuffing his slice of cheese into his mouth.

 

“I mean, that's not the secret I was talking about. I meant, do you think she knows I have a crush on her??” Adrien questioned, running his hands through his hair.

 

“Nope! She's pretty oblivious to that.” Plagg replied.

 

“Adrien sweetie, your friend is here!” Mama Agreste called up to him.

 

Plagg flew to his hiding spot as Adrien quickly hid all of his Marinette pictures, straightening his shirt a bit, then finally heading down to meet Marinette.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! I'm sorry this was up 2 hours late!! Tomorrow is going to be the same though, i won't have time tonight to work on it. Work is a bit hectic, so yeah! Anyways, see you all tomorrow for Day 7 - Sweet Tooth. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	7. Day 7 - Sweet Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who actually started typing this up yesterday!!! :D yay!!!
> 
> In the CNIA universe!
> 
> @adrinetteapril
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

“Did you make these??” Marinette asked, taking a bite out of a Macaron.

 

“Yep! My Papa helped me make them.” Adrien admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Its delicious!!” Marinette exclaimed, grabbing a second one.

 

“You sure do have a sweet tooth!” Adrien chuckled.

 

“Well, when my papa was alive, we used to make sweets together…. But after he passed away, maman doesn't really let me do that anymore. You know, I have to eat healthy.” Marinette explained, pausing in her snacking.

 

“Hey it's ok, maybe me and my papa can make macarons with you! I wouldn't mind! I know my dad would love to teach someone new!” Adrien suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder, and giving her a big smile.

 

“I'd like that!” Marinette smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i said i started it yesterday, never said i finished it XD. Sorry it's short!! I promise I will try to make longer ones!! See you tomorrow for Day 8 - A Favor Only You Can Do. That's gunna require a lot of thinking! Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	8. Day 8 - A Favor Only You Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!!!
> 
> Again, wrote this today. I need someone to like remind me today to work on tomorrow's prompt. Anyone volunteer to be my remainder person?
> 
> Anyways, based in CNIA universe!
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

“Marinette! I have a favor to ask!” Adrien asked, a light blush on his face.

 

“Sure! What can I do to help?” She responded, smiling warmly at him.

 

“It's something only you can help me with… um *takes a deep breath* Can you help me with this fashion contest? I have to have a matching couples outfit and I need someone to, in a sense, model the dress I'm making for the female part. I can't afford a female body form to finish up the outfit.” Adrien rambled on, causing Marinette to giggle.

 

“Sure! I won't mind helping!” Marinette said with a smile.

 

Adrien blinked. “R-really?” 

 

“Yea! I may not enjoy modeling for my maman, but I wouldn't mind modeling for a friend!” Marinette exclaimed, smiling widely.

 

Adrien.exe has stopped working.

 

“Adrien?” 

 

Four blinks.

 

“Huh? Oh right, how does saturday work?” Adrien asked, finally coming to.

 

“I'll have to talk to Nathalie, hopefully she'll make sure I get time on Saturday.” Marinette explained.

 

“Sounds good!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do good? Hope you liked it! Again sorry it's late!! See you tomorrow for Day 9 - Puns! Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	9. Day 9 - Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
> Puns, puns, puns! Brought to you by Marinette! So I'm going to say, THIS ONE, will be way in the future, after a reveal. They're still in lycee and they're slowly getting used trying to act normal around each other again.
> 
> Again this is in the CNIA universe, so role Reversal and reverse crush au.
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

“What about this one? What does a ghost call their partner?” Marinette asked, hiding the answer from Adrien.

 

“Hmmm. I don't know.” Adrien smiled.

 

“My boo!” She exclaimed, before quickly leaned towards him and kissing his cheek.

 

*Adrien.exe stops working*

 

Marinette giggled. “Ok next one! Why couldn't the clam finish dinner?” 

 

*Adrien.exe has booted up*

 

“His hands were too clammy?” Adrien questioned.

 

“Nope! It was stuffed!” Marinette answered, a big grin on her face.

 

“That was really cheesy!!” Adrien groaned.

 

“Oh come on, Minou, It was purr-fect!” She teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

The two laughed and Marinette continued to tell jokes off of Laffy Taffy wrappers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again >.< sorry!!! I might have to set an alarm on my phone to remind me every 5 minutes until i actually write the days prompt and get it up! Anyways, see you all tomorrow for day 10 - birthday gifts, cuz I totally didn't just now notice that i got days 9 and 10 switched >.< also idk when I'll get everything up on ao3. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	10. Day 10 - Birthday Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
> Yep this was late again >.< Sorry! Also sorry that the day 9 and day 10 prompts were switched, i had a dyslexic moment, and I'm not even dyslexic, at least not that i know of. Anyways this is in the CNIA universe between CNIA and BFT (Birds Flock Together).
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

“So what are you going to give Marinette for her birthday?” Nino asked, smirking at his best friend.

 

Adrien smiled. “I've been working on a pink scarf for her.” 

 

“Oh??? And where is this scarf??” Nino asked, poking around in his friend's room.

 

“Over here, I'm getting ready to finish it today, since her birthday is tomorrow.” Adrien explained, holding up the almost finished scarf.

 

“Wow, looks great bro!”

 

“Thanks! I just hope she likes it!”

 

~~~~~~

 

*basically things happen and Adrien's present to Marinette ends up turning into a gift to her from her mother*

 

*day after her birthday*

 

Marinette gets out of her car, wearing the pink scarf. Nino and Adrien are watching from behind the wall of the steps.

 

“Girl that scarf is beautiful!” Alya exclaimed.

 

“Thanks! Maman got it for me for my birthday! It's a lovely change from the same old boring pen she usually gets me.” Marinette explained, smiling happily.

 

“I can't ruin her happiness.” Adrien said to Nino.

 

“Bro, we need more kind hearted people like you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! And yea it’s like over 12 hours late (for me at least). Sorry! Had classes, tried to work on my term paper that's due the 18th, went shopping with my folks, had dinner, and as I post this, I'm watching Into The Spiderverse with my parents. So yeah. See you guys tomorrow for Day 11 - Facetime. Tata! <3Luna


	11. Day 11 - Facetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
> Yea this is late >.<, i was really busy yesterday at a baseball game with my amazing boyfriend and his family, then had a dungeons and dragons campaign all night. And this weekend is gunna be kinda bad too, i have an 8 page term paper to write AND a 3 page P.R. Issue paper to write, that are due next week. I hate this semester…
> 
> Anyways! This is still in the CNIA universe, between the end of CNIA and the beginning of Birds Flock Together! Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

“I'm sorry your maman wouldn't let you come hang out with us.” Adrien stated quietly.

 

“At least I can still facetime with you guys!” Marinette said from the phone, looking in the direction that Adrien was in as they watched their friends.

 

“Alya is really good at this game!” Marinette exclaimed, watching Nino and Alya play Mario Kart.

 

“Nino isn't bad either.”

 

“True. Wish I could play though, I'm amazing at video games!” Marinette smiled.

 

“I'll have to test that theory one day.” Adrien muttered to himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it >.< sorry it's short!! I'm trying!! See you later for Day 12 - “Adrien's Girlfriend”. Tata! <3Luna


	12. Day 12 - "Marinette's Boyfriend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> switched the prompt from "Adrien's Girlfriend" to "Marinette's Boyfriend" for the role reversal/reverse crush of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
> Sorry this was so late! I'm trying my best! Making myself write the stuff I love, is actually really hard. Anyways, this is just like the rest, in the CNIA universe, between CNIA and Birds Flock Together. Also kinda like Gorizilla, except a little different.
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

Today couldn't be more of a dream AND a nightmare for Adrien. Everyone thinks he's Marinette's boyfriend. Only issue with that was, they weren't actually dating. They were running from fans.

 

They were just hanging out after running into each other at the park. That's when a mob of fans ran at them, and Gorilla couldn't even save them.

 

So here they were running around Paris. 

 

“Sorry Adrien. Apparently my crazy fans now think you're my boyfriend.” Marinette apologized as they ran.

 

“It's alright! But we're gunna need to find a good place to hide soon!” Adrien exclaimed with a pant as they ran.

 

Marinette looked all over before grabbing Adrien's hand and quickly dashing into a building before the mob of fans could see them. 

 

“Phew! We're finally safe.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I got it up before midnight, please be proud of me! See you tomorrow (hopefully) for Day 13 - Good Luck. Tata! <3Luna


	13. Day 13 - Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
> Sorry this one was so late!!! I legit had a horrible weekend, felt sick all weekend, had a lot of body pain, had to try to work on my papers, and had to work. But i will try to get days 13-15 up today. This is again in the CNIA universe, between CNIA and Birds Flock Together.
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

Luck was finally on Adrien's side, it felt like at least. Nothing was going wrong.

 

Even patrol went well. Which was surprising.

 

Adrien just decided that the reason his day was going so well was because of the good luck charm he got from Marinette for his birthday.

 

That must be it. He was the bearer of the miraculous of bad luck, with the kwami that goes with it too.

 

He stared at the charm bracelet and smiled.

 

“She's amazing.” He said to himself, dreamily.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. >.< sorry!! It's hard when finals are just a few weeks away and this week i have two big papers due. Ok I will try to have day 14 - The Valentine, up today. Hopefully! Tata! <3Luna


	14. Day 14 - The Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully got this up on the 15th, only keeping this here just incase i got too busy with class, work, and chores, that i don't get this up on the 15th. Anyways! Based in CNIA universe, between CNIA and Birds Flock Together.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

“Here Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, shoving a heart shaped card into her hands.

 

Marinette was wide-eyed, having not expected her friend to give her a valentine.

 

“Oh t-thank you Adrien!” Marinette stuttered.

 

“Y-you don't have to read it now! I-I mean I still want you to read it but um….” Adrien rambled on, fiddling with his ring.

 

As Adrien rambled, Marinette opened up the card and quietly read the card. Blushing more and more as she read the poem.

 

“Adrien, this is beautiful! You wrote this? For me?” Marinette questioned.

 

“Y-yea.” Adrien admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Thank you, Adrien. This is probably the sweetest Valentine's card I've ever received.” Marinette exclaimed, before quickly placing a kiss to his cheek and walking to her car.

 

Adrien.exe has stopped working.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I got this up on the 15th!! Now can i get Day 15 - Love Rivals, up today too?? *coughs* probably not *coughs* Yea i have to work tonight so yeah, i will try! Tata! <3Luna


	15. DAy 15 - Love Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Here we go! I know its 2 days late but hey I'm trying! In the CNIA universe and between CNIA and Birds Flock Together! Also genderbent Luka and Kagami.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

Adrien frowned as he watched Marinette chatting with Koda (don't ask why, that's just now what genderbent kagami is now). He frowned, drawing in his book. 

 

“Whatcha got there?” Lula asked, strumming her guitar. (almost did Luna but if you guys have read CNIA, you know i have an oc in it named Luna)

 

“No-nothing!” Adrien exclaimed, hiding his drawings.

 

“Oh?” Lula questioned strumming her guitar again.

 

“I mean, I know I don't stand a chance against Koda…” Adrien muttered, watching Marinette chat with Koda.

 

“Maybe you should go talk to her?” Lula suggested, sitting on the edge of her seat, setting her guitar down.

 

“I have tried, even gave her a Valentine's Day card. But.. I just feel like I'm not getting through.” Adrien explained, sighing.

 

Lula rolled her eyes. “Just go talk to her!”

 

Marinette spotted Adrien and smiled. 

 

“You going to go talk to him?” 

 

“What? No! He's just a friend.” 

 

“Ok then, I'll see you Saturday for the bake off.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late!!! I had an 8 page term paper, that I finally finished, so yeah. See you in Day 16 - Beach. Tata! <3Luna


	16. Day 16 - Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this is late! Set in the far distant future of the CNIA universe. They're married.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

“Come on kitty!” Marinette exclaimed, dragging her husband behind her as they ran down the beach. 

 

“I'm coming! Buginette calm down, the beach isn't going anywhere!” Adrien exclaimed stopping his wife.

 

“But I wanna watch the sun set!” 

 

“You will! But you gotta remember that you're pregnant too.” Adrien stated placing a gentle touch to her very pregnant belly.

 

“I know! That's why I want to experience the beach again! This is something I want to take our son here when he arrives.” Marinette exclaimed.

 

“Hugo will definitely come here, just we'll bring him once he's able to walk on his own.” Adrien smiled as he held his wife's hand and watched the sun set.

 

“I love you Adrien!” 

 

“And I love you Marinette!” Adrien kissed his wife as the sun set on the beach.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance is in the air!! Sorry it's short! I promise, tomorrow i will have both today and tomorrow's prompts up. See you tomorrow for day 17 - Confession. Tata! <3Luna


	17. Day 17  - confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> CNIA universe, a possible way of Adrien confessing to Marinette!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

“Marinette!”

 

Marinette turned around as she reached the bottom of the stairs outside the school. 

 

Adrien rushed down the school steps, panting as he finally reaching her.

 

“Oh! Hi Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed, smiling at him.

 

“I wanted to talk to you!” Adrien panted out. 

 

Standing up straight, he took a deep breath. 

 

“Marinette! Wouldyouliketogotothemovieswithmelikeadate???” Adrien rambled out.

 

Marinette blushed. “O-oh! I-I'd love to!! Though, maybe we could watch a movie together at my house? Since my maman doesn't like me going to the theater.” Marinette admitted.

 

“Sure! That sounds great! Um.. so when?” Adrien asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Oh um, I have free time this Saturday!” Marinette exclaimed.

 

“Alright! I'll come over Saturday then!”

 

“It's a date!” Marinette exclaimed, kissing his cheek before heading to her ride.

 

Adrien.exe has stopped working.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, hopefully will get day 18 - In The Rain, up tonight. Tata! <3Luna


	18. DAy 18 - In the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 Edition!
> 
>  
> 
> In the CNIA Universe, my Umbrella Scene!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

After classes got out, Adrien was about to leave but stops at the overhang of the school, realizing he left his umbrella at home, and it was raining and storming. 

 

Marinette walked past him, "Hey." She said waving a bit, Adrien turned away, making Marinette frown as she opened her umbrella, only to stop and look back at him. 

 

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to get the gum off your seat. I swear." She said, looking down a bit, before looking back up at him. 

 

"I've never been to school before. I've never even had any friends. It's all kinda new to me." She said, then proceeding to turn around and holding up her umbrella to cover him. 

 

Adrien studied her actions, when a coup de foudre happened, making him open his eyes wide. He shyly reaches out to take the umbrella, accidentally touching her finger, before grabbing the umbrella. Shortly after it's over his head, it closes on him. Marinette begins to laugh a carefree, genuine laugh. 

 

"See you tomorrow!" She said as she began walking down the steps. Adrien watched her, and began stuttering. 

 

"Uh... see you.. to... mo... tomo.. Haha! Oh whoa, why am I stuttering all of a sudden." He asked as Plagg flew out of his poked and smirked. 

 

"I think I know why!" He teased as Adrien blushed, hiding behind the umbrella.   
  
Marinette got to the bottom of the steps when Tikki poked out oh her purse. "First day and we already have a couple of lovebirds." She said, smiling. 

 

Marinette smiled. "No, He's just a friend. A... Friend!" She says, happily before getting into the car and heading home. Adrien grabs his bag and heads home to the bakery.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wondering, yes, this is copied out of CNIA Chapter 2. (Go check it out here!) Hope you enjoyed!! See you in Day 19 - Akumitized! Tata! <3Luna


	19. Day 19 - Akumitized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> This is based in CNIA, right after Chapter 7: Alpha. So if you haven't read Chat Noir is Amazing, please go check it out at the end of this post!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

Marinette took in a deep breath and stepped out of the car. It had barely been 24 hours since she was akumitized, and Marinette wasn't sure how to feel about it.

 

“Marinette!” Adrien called out, getting Marinette's attention.

 

“Oh, um H-hi Adrien!” Marinette stuttered out, nervous.

 

That is when Adrien did something that surprised Marinette. He hugged her.

 

“Are you ok? I'm so sorry you got akumitized!!” Adrien exclaimed, worry in his voice.

 

And that was when Marinette just broke down, crying into Adrien's chest. He just hugged her close, trying to comfort her the best he could.

 

After a minute or two, Marinette leaned back, wiping her eyes and nose, causing Adrien to chuckle a bit. He handed her a cloth.

 

“You may want to dab at your eyes, your makeup is running.” Adrien explained, giving her a small smile.

 

“Thanks Adrien! I better go fix my makeup before class. But yeah, thank you so much for letting me just get out everything that's been inside.” Marinette thanked, smiling and waving at him before she walked into the school.

 

Adrien smiled and waved at her before noticing his shirt now had two wet spots on it from Marinette crying.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out CNIA here! See you all tomorrow for Day 20 - Hamsters! Tata! <3Luna


	20. Day 20 - Hamsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> So, started writing this on the 20th, but then i went clothes shopping with my mom, followed by an 8 hour shift at work. So today I'm going to try to get this and the 21st prompts up. This is way into the future of CNIA. Married life.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Happy Easter!!

 

 

“Mama I want that one!” Hugo exclaimed, pointing at a orange and white hamster.

 

“Alright! What are you going to name.. “ Marinette read the information sheet, “her?”

 

“Pumpkin!” Hugo exclaimed.

 

“That's a perfect name! I'll go get the attendant.” Marinette stated, ruffling her son's hair and kissing her husband's cheek.

 

“Well, we're going to need some supplies!” Adrien exclaimed, picking up his son.

 

“What do we need?” The 5 year old asked.

 

“We need a cage, well, not really a cage, but a place where Pumpkin can live, since she can't roam around the house.” Adrien explained.

 

*40 minutes later, back at the Agreste-Dupain-Cheng household*

 

“Alright! I think Pumpkin likes her new home!” Marinette smiled.

 

Said hamster was crawling around through a maze of tubes to her different cages. 

 

“I may have gone overboard with supplies.” Adrien admitted, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Just a bit Chaton.” Marinette chuckled, smiling down at their son who had the biggest smile on his face.

 

“But I think you made Hugo very happy.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed!! I almost made the hamster a boy named Hamtaro, loved that show as a kid. But i felt like i wanted to be creative. So yeah! Anyways see you later for Day 21 - Nightmare. Tata! <3Luna


	21. Day 21 - Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Easter!! So this seems like a very strange prompt for Easter but yeah. In the CNIA universe, this will be a little spoilery about future chapters i have planned of CNIA, so if you don't want spoilers… Read CNIA, because i might have Chapter 11 up in the next month or so :D. ANYWAYS…
> 
>  
> 
> This is in the future where they're married, but the nightmare is something that happens in chapter 13 (which i haven't even written yet)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

Marinette tossed and turned, sweating as the same nightmare played in her head. 

 

A shadowy figure walking towards her with its shadowy hand reaching towards her. Marinette unable to transform she tried to scream only for it to not come out and the hand grabbed at her mouth, covering it with force.

 

“Marinette! Buginette wake up!” 

 

Marinette jolted awake, smacking her head against Adrien's.

 

“Ow! Marinette are you ok?? Were you having that nightmare again?” Adrien asked, worried.

 

“Y-yea….” Marinette stuttered before burying her face in his chest.

 

“It's alright. I'm here. You're alright. Nightmare can't get you anymore! We defeated him 15 years ago and Hawk Moth 10 years ago. You're all right!” Adrien calmly reassured.

 

“Sorry Chaton…” Marinette sniffled as they laid back down, still holding each other.

 

“It is alright buginette! It can't be helped. Nightmare scarred you very badly. And that memory won't go away.” Adrien explained, kissing her forehead.

 

After a few minutes they were back asleep, and this time no nightmare for Marinette.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm tired, but if you guys have any questions for my CNIA characters (or any of my aus characters) my ask box is always open!! Anyways see you tomorrow for Day 22 - Aged Up. Tata! <3Luna


	22. Day 22 - Aged Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!!
> 
>  
> 
> So this one is again in the CNIA universe, BUT this scenario most likely won't actually happen in the stories. So think of this as a side adventure. So it's during an akuma attack, and Adrien has an interaction with an older, future Marinette.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril
> 
>  
> 
> They are inside Adrien's room, because him and Marinette were playing video games in his room before, well this happened.

 

 

Adrien could feel his face heat up from his neck to his hair. Standing in front of him was an older version of Marinette. 

 

Her long flowing hair, her bluebell eyes, but the thing that really caught his attention was the wedding ring she had on.

 

“Adrien, are you ok?” She asked him, leaning forward, only slightly since she wasn't that much taller than him.

 

“Huh? O-oh yeah I'm fine! But um what are you doing here?” Adrien questioned, snapping out of it.

 

“An akuma switched me with my younger self. And on date night too!” Marinette complained.

 

“D-date night??” Adrien stuttered.

 

“Yep! But I don't want to ruin the surprise…. But now that I think about it the akuma also comes to the past so I guess a reveal happens now cuz god forbid you are going to need it mon Chaton.” She winked before opening her purse to reveal Tikki.

 

“TIKKI!!!” Plagg exclaimed flying towards said kwami.

 

Adrien.exe is broken, will take time to reboot.

 

Marinette giggled. “Come on Chaton! It's time to transform and stop that akuma.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, i do indeed enjoy the Adrien.exe has stopped working moments. See you later for Day 23 - Fashion Show. Tata! <3Luna


	23. Day 23 - Fashion Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Here we go again on my own! ….. Don't ask.. anyways, this is in the CNIA universe, later on in CNIA. So yea!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

“This is so cool!” Adrien exclaimed quietly to himself.

 

The lights dimmed, then a spotlight shined at the back of the stage. Upbeat music, courtesy of Nino, began playing as models walked down the aisle.

 

That's when Marinette appeared, causing Adrien to smile widely as he watched her strut down the aisle. 

 

This was probably the best fashion show Adrien has ever been to, probably because Marinette invited him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one was really short but i just can't write anymore for this prompt. I just had no inspiration or motivation to write more for it. Sorry!! Anyways see you next time for Day 24 - Bridal Style! Tata! <3Luna


	24. Day 24 - Bridal Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Ok again trying to get these up is hard! But at least I'm trying! This is future CNIA universe, newlywed Adrinette!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

“You can put me down now Kitty!” Marinette giggled as Adrien carried her, bridal style, up the stairs to their new apartment.

 

“Nope! Not till I get to care you into our home!” Adrien stated, a big grin on his face.

 

“You're so goofy!” Marinette giggled.

 

Soon enough the newlyweds made it to their apartment. Unlocking the door, Adrien carried his bride into the apartment.

 

“Welcome home Madame Agreste!” 

 

“Thank you Monsieur Agreste!” 

 

The two giggled as Adrien placed his wife on her feet. Marinette pulled Adrien to the couch and plopped down, snuggling together.

 

“This is our home!” Marinette exclaimed, 

 

“Yep! This is where our family will grow!” Adrien stated, kissing the top of Marinette's head.

 

“A family!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short piece! I actually had a lot of fun writing this! See you later for Day 25 - Protect! Tata! <3Luna


	25. Day 25 - Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> This is based in the CNIA universe, idk when, but yeah! There is slight domestic violence mentioned, so warning you guys. I can be very violent with my characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

Marinette waited for the smack that her mother was about to give her. Hearing the sound of skin being slapped, but not feeling any pain, Marinette slowly opened her eyes.

 

Adrien stood in front of her, arms spread out as he took the hit for her.

 

“What do you think you are doing? It is not your place to stop my punishment!” Sabine exclaimed, sternness in her voice.

 

“Well, I do not believe that Marinette has done anything wrong! All she did was tell you that she got hurt at the baking competition, which from what she's told me, you didn't even show up yo!” Adrien stated, still keeping his protective stance, even with the handprint on his cheek.

 

“That is none of your concern young man! I am a very busy adult! You are but a child! And Marinette has had 4 years of baking lessons, she should be perfect at it! Getting a burn that caused her to lose the biggest baking Competition this year? Then it is my place to punish her! Not your decision!” Sabine stated, anger clear in her voice.

 

“Natalie, Gorilla, get this young man out of this house! He is no longer permitted on these premises!” Sabine ordered.

 

Marinette frowned, grabbing Adrien's hand with her good one she pulled him with her as she ran out the door and ran as far away as they could. Hiding in a empty building.

 

“Are you ok?? Let me see your cheek!!” Marinette exclaimed worried. 

 

Pulling Adrien's face closer so she could examine his cheek. Adrien trying his hardest not to blush, though his ears were blushing like crazy.

 

“I'm sorry my maman hit you, and I'm sorry she said those mean things to you. She's been like this since papa died.” Marinette explained, wincing when her hurt hand touched Adrien, still being tender.

 

“I'm sorry she treats you so poorly! A parent should be loving and caring! Not harsh and distant and well mean!” Adrien explained.

 

Marinette released her hold on him, and turned her gaze to the ground. 

 

“It's not her fault. I shouldn't have gotten hurt, I knew what I was doing, if I hadn't of gotten distracted then I would've won the competition….” Marinette rambled on.

 

“None of this is your fault! I will do whatever I can to protect you, ok?” Adrien stated, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

Marinette looked up at him, before smiling. “Thank you Adrien.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!! This one might be my longest one all month!! And i got it up on the right day!!! (So proud of myself XD ) also! If you want to actually read Chat Noir Is Amazing (aka CNIA) bere is the link. See you tomorrow for Day 26 - Civilian Heroes. Tata! <3Luna


	26. Day 26 - Civilian Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so….. this one is going to most likely not be as long as yesterday's prompt. Just forewarning you all. Anyways! Set in the CNIA universe as usual. Idk when, probably later in the series. And by yesterday's prompt, i mean day 25's prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

Marinette smiled as her and Adrien were in the park doing some community service. Cleaning up the park.

 

“This is fun! I actually enjoy helping out the community.” Marinette exclaimed, picking up a crushed can and placing it in her trash bag.

 

“It is nice to clean up the park so people can enjoy it. It also helps the environment.” Adrien explained, picking up some used napkins and soda cups.

 

“We're like civilian heroes!” Marinette joked, smiling happily.

 

“Yea, i guess you could say that!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, sorry!!! I just couldn't think of a better way to write this. Also sorry it's a day late!! Anyways, see you later for Day 27: Marinette and the Agreste(s). Tata! <3Luna


	27. Day 27 - Marinette and the Agrestes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so, in the CNIA universe. Marinette and Adrien are working on a project at Adrien's house, so WARNING: NICE GABRIEL AGRESTE AND ALIVE EMILIE AGRESTE INBOUND…. That is all.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

“Ok, so next we should-”

 

“Adrien dear, will Marinette be joining us for dinner?” Emilie Agreste called up.

 

Adrien looked over at Marinette curiously.

 

“I can stay, maman is out on a business trip anyways.” Marinette smiled.

 

“Yes she will!” Adrien called down.

 

“Great! Well dinner's almost ready so why don't you two come down and help me set the table!”

 

“Coming!”

 

The two got up and headed down stairs to the main floor of the apartment. After helping set the table, Gabriel came upstairs from the bakery and smiled.

 

“Well, how's the physics project going?” He asked them as he took one of the plates of food and sat it in the middle of the table.

 

“Good! Marinette is really good at Physics so that helps!” Adrien chuckled as he began to put food on his plate.

 

“Well I enjoy Physics!” Marinette explained before taking a bite of her food.

 

“This is Delicious Madame Agreste!” Marinette exclaimed.

 

“Please call me Emilie! And I'm glad you like it! It's a specialty of mine!” Emilie stated, smiling warmly.

 

“Thank you for letting me share this meal with you all!” Marinette thanked before she continued to eat.

 

“Anytime dear!” Gabriel smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to catch up but working all day today and i have classes than work tomorrow. Here's to hoping for me to catch up! See you later for Day 28 - Adrien Dupain-Cheng. Tata! <3Luna


	28. Day 28 - Adrien Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check this out on my tumblr page if you want to see the font and size that I makes this more understandable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> This is a short one, kinda stupid but enjoy anyways! In CNIA universe!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

~~ Adrien Dupain-Cheng  ~~

 

~~_ Adrien Dupain-Cheng  _ ~~

 

~~_ Adrien Agreste Dupain-Cheng  _ ~~

 

~~_ Adrien Dupain-Cheng Agreste _ ~~

 

“No nonono, those don't sound right”

 

*pencil scratching sounds* 

 

~~ Adrien Dupain-Agreste-Cheng  ~~

 

“I give up…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you were unaware, it's Adrien writing all those names in his notebook. See you tomorrow for Day 29 - Bien Joue! Tata! <3Luna


	29. Day 29 - Bien Joue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, cnia universe again!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

Years after revealing their identities it still left the both, even though they're dating, flustered blushing messes.

 

Completing a project together, out of sheer habit, they fist bumped.

 

“Bien Joue!” 

 

The two froze for a moment before chuckling like little kids.

 

“Guess habits transfer to civilian life too huh?” Adrien chuckled.

 

“Seems like it.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 30 - Us Against The World! Tata! <3Luna


	30. Day 30 - Us Against The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 edition!
> 
>  
> 
> Last one!! Hope you all enjoy!! In the cnia universe, WARNING SADNESS INBOUND.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril

 

 

“It was always us against the world.” Marinette stated, coughing as she lay in her deathbed.

 

“Y-Yea it was!” Adrien hiccupped, holding her hand in his as tears rolled down his face.

 

“Hey Kitty. It's going to be alright. We've lived long lives. And you've got a couple more years to enjoy with our kids and grandkids, and even spend with our great grandchildren.” Marinette explained, slowly wiping the tear from his face.

 

“But you won't be there! It won't be the same without you!” Adrien cried, kissing the back of her hand.

 

“I know mon chaton, but please, don't cry. I will wait for you. And always know that I love you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I had to stop, I was making myself cry but yeah, she passed away peacefully, and Adrien died 2 years later. They live happily together up in heaven. Tata! <3Luna
> 
>  
> 
> See you all in Marichat May!


End file.
